Madness
by Versya
Summary: Naruto merasa bahwa sasuke aneh. SasuNaru. Need help inside. Not finished story yet. I've warned u anyway.


Hembusan angin malam terasa sangat dingin. Terlebih jika sedang masuk musim gugur. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang terang memainkan ponsel digenggamannya. Tak dihiraukannya angin malam yang terus menerobos masuk membuat sekujur tubuhnya dingin.

Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat dari si pirang, seolah lelah menghampirinya. Naruto –nama sang pemuda- menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan luas langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" sebuah suara berat mengusik si pirang. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan _sapphire_ -nya pada asal suara.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto pada pemuda dengan surai merah bata yang sedang menatapnya sayang. "-kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Gaara.

Gaara tidak membalas pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya tersenyum. Menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya, dan mencium kening Naruto lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di balkon dengan angin sekencang ini, Naruto? Pipi mu bahkan sangat dingin." Khawatir sang pemuda dengan tato kanji '愛' dikeningnya. Iris _jade_ -nya menatap _sapphire_ yang perlahan tertutup, menikmati elusan dari sang surai merah bata.

"Apa aku membuat mu khawatir?" tanya Naruto balik tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara memandang Naruto lekat. Merasa aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya. "Apa aku salah mengkhawatirkan kekasih ku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Gaara. Naruto membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Gaara.

' _Maafkan aku_ , _Gaara_.' Lirih batin Naruto dan mulai merapatkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Anime dan Manga Naruto murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, Vee hanya meminjam nama karakter dari karya bang Kishi. ^^

 **SASUNARU** **slight GaaNaru**

Warning: **YAOI (Boys Love),** OOC, **Typo(s).** Borring. **Alur Lambat**. **No Edit** **. Be aware!**

 **.**

 **Versya present**

 **.**

 **Madness**

.

.

.

Suara ketukan antara pensil dan meja menjadi latar suara pembukaan cerita kali ini. Sebuah tangan dengan kulit tan terus mengetukkan pensil di meja. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan juga nampak memenuhi meja.

"Kau tidak istitahat Naru?" Tanya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto yang sedang menekuri berkas didepannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang jabrik mendesah berat dan melepaskan pensil dari jemarinya. Berat tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi dan iris _sapphire_ -nya tenggelam tertutup kelopak mata dengan warna tan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto. Kau akan terlihat semakin tua. Lihat saja pipi mu." Suara yang sebelumnya menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Berapa kali ku bilang ini tanda lahir, Kiba. Apa kau tuli." Sahut Naruto tanpa membuka pejaman matanya.

Kiba -orang yang sendari tadi mengusik Naruto nampak mencibirkan bibirnya seraya mengunyah. Tangannya masih tetap sibuk menyumpit bekal makan siangnya.

TUK

Segelas _coffe_ hangat dan bento berada di meja Naruto. Membuat Kiba bersiul usil.

"Ah lihat! Kekasih mu sudah membawakan mu makan Naruto." Seru Kiba yang memiliki meja berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan yang merepotkan, Akamaru." Sela seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuncir tinggi seperti nanas yang tadi berada di dekat kursi Naruto dan kini beralih ke meja kerjanya sendiri -tepat disamping Naruto.

Kiba hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan bento juga _coffe_ yang ditinggalkan Shikamaru -nama sang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir mirip daun nanas.

" _Sankyu naa_ , Shika. Aku merepotkan mu lagi." Ucap Naruto tulus dan meminum sedikit _coffe_ nya.

"Hm, _mendokusei_. Jangan sering telat makan, Naru. Aku tidak ingin menambah tugas ku yang sudah merepotkan menjadi semakin merepotkan karena kau cuti sakit." Balas Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas. Matanya nampak sayu memandang computer di meja kerjanya.

Kiba tertawa keras saat mendengar balasan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar rusa pemalas!" Hardik Naruto dan mulai membuka bento didepannya.

Shikamaru tetap acuh dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan Kiba masih belum menghentikan tawanya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Shikamaru, Naruto!" Ucap Kiba menyebalkan.

TAP

Sebuah suara langkah yang berhenti tepat didekat mereka menghentikan tawa Kiba.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil sebuah suara halus khas laki-laki sopan membuat tiga pasang mata memandang sang lelaki.

Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Sai-san." Sapa Naruto balik.

Begitupula dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Ah. Kalian jangan seperti itu," kata sang pemuda dengan rambut hitam klimis canggung. "-aku hanya harus menyampaikan pesan pada Naruto-kun." Lanjut sang pemuda dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya." Balas Naruto sopan dan penasaran.

"Direktur-sama ingin Naruto-kun ke ruangannya setelah jam makan siang." Sai menyampaikan pesannya dengan raut wajah serius. Pertanda ia kembali bersikap profesional.

"Direktur-sama?" Ulang Naruto meyakinkan.

Sai mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa, yang anda maksud Presiden Direktur?" Yakin Naruto. Berharap dugaannya salah. Namun anggukan kepala dari Sai membuat dunianya runtuh.

"Ah, _hai'_. Saya mengerti, Sai-san. Seharusnya anda bisa menelepon saya saja." Balas Naruto saat sudah menghilangkan perasaan terkejutnya.

"Ini perintah langsung dari Direktur-sama, Naruto-kun." Sahut Sai dengan senyum tulusnya.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yang berbalut surai pirang cerah.

"Aku mengerti. _Arigatou_." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Sai menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu berlalu dari ruangan team 7.

Kiba dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke depan meja kerja Shikamaru. Dengan seenaknya duduk di ujung meja Shikamaru.

" _Na_ ~ Shikamaru. Menurut mu kenapa Direktur-sama memanggil Naruto? Apa mungkin Naruto akan dipecat? Akh, sial! Aku tidak akan memiliki bahan lelucon lagi." Bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru sepelan mungkin.

"Aku mendengar mu, Kiba!" sahut Naruto mendesis pelan dengan sumpit ditangan kanannya, lalu sapphire yang mendelik kesal.

"Hie! Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar Naru? Shikamaru, kau memasang alat penyadap yang bisa didengarkan Naru? Sedalam itukah hubungan kalian?" kaget Kiba dan berdiri dari duduknya. Memandang tidak percaya ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto.

" _Mendokusei_! Kau bahkan tidak menurunkan nada suara mu, Akamaru." Jawab Shikamaru bosan. Ingin rasanya memukul pucuk kepala pecinta anjing didepannya ini, namun ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Shikamaru kembali menguap.

Kiba mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali ke kursinya. Lalu kembali memandang Shikamaru.

"Tapi, Shikamaru. Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran kenapa Naruto dipanggil Direktur-sama?" tanya Kiba lagi. Mencoba mencari teman akan rasa penasarannya. Ia tahu, Shikamaru pandai dalam menganalisis keadaan. Itulah sebabnya ia ditempatkan dibagian perencanaan.

Shikamaru memandang Kiba sekilas dan melirik Naruto yang sedang membereskan bento yang telah habis ia makan.

" _Na_ , Kiba. Apa kau menyukai Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto tak diduga sama sekali.

Kiba dengan cepat memandang Naruto, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang tadinya sedang melirik Naruto beralih memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, _Baka_ Naru! Aku bukan dirimu." Sanggah Kiba cepat dengan rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ada didepan mu, Kiba. Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan masalah ku pada Shikamaru, _ttebayo_. Apa kau sedang mencari perhatian Shika?" analisa Naruto yakin, seolah tebakannya sangat tepat.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan dan kembali memandang komputer didepannya.

"Jangan gila! Aku bertanya dengan Shikamaru, karena dia kan.. kekasih mu." Balas Kiba dengan suara agak lirih dibagian akhir.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dengan surai merah, jika kau lupa." Jawab Naruto tanpa memperdulikan intonasi Kiba. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah Shikamaru.

" _Ne_ , Shika. Saat Ino-chan kembali, serahkan saja ini. Aku akan ke lantai 20." Pesan Naruto meninggalkan klipingan berkas pada Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

" _Jaa ne_ , berjuanglah Kiba. Aku memberikan mu peluang." Pamit Naruto dan melambaikan tangan nakal pada Kiba.

Kiba membelalakkan matanya dan memandang kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu, _Baka_ Naruto!" teriak Kiba kesal yang dibalas kikikan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan membuat perhatian orang disekitar terusik. Orang-orang memandang kearah suara langkah kaki dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya saat melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan.

"Yo, Sasuke! Kenapa kau lama sekali." Suara cempreng terdengar bersemangat, diikuti derap langkah kaki yang terburu.

Naruto menghampiri pemuda dengan surai raven panjang sebahu yang ditata rapi. (Sasuke the last).

"Kau yang memanggil ku tapi kau tak ada heh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Keluh sang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan." Tanggap Sasuke dan kembali melajukan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan Presiden Direktur.

"Anda sudah kembali, Uchiha-sama." Sapa Sakura, sang sekretaris dari balik meja kerjanya yang berada di depan pintu sang Presiden Direktur.

Tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Sakura, Sasuke memasuki pintu. Mengundang decihan kesal dari pemuda dengan surai pirang cerah.

"Oe, Teme! Apa kau tak mendengar Sakura-chan memanggil mu, hah!" tegur Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang dilalui Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, harap jaga ucapan anda." Potong Sai, sekretaris utama Sasuke.

" _Hai' Hai'.. wakatta~ sumimasen_." Balas Naruto sekenanya.

CEKLEK

BLAM

Ruangan dengan wangi _mint_ yang tertata rapi, tersuguh didepan mata Naruto. Iris _sapphire_ nya dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai raven sedang duduk di balik kursi kerjanya. Melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menutup iris _onyx_ yang biasa menatap tajam.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan malas menuju sofa yang ada dalam ruangan. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dan melirik Sasuke kembali.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku, Sasuke." Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi serius. Namun, hal tersebut tidak mengusik Sasuke yang masih memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Kau, tidak memanggilku hanya untuk mendiamkan ku –kan?" oceh Naruto lagi yang kini mulai merebahkan badannya pada sandaran sofa. Menikmati busa empuk yang ia duduki dan mampu sedikit mengangkat lelahnya.

Suara langkah kaki mengusik indera pendengaran Naruto. Namun Naruto tak ambil pusing dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit saat menghadap atasan mu, Dobe! Aku bisa saja memecatmu." Suara dingin Sasuke membuat senyum dibibir Naruto berkembang.

" _Nma_ ~ kalau begitu, pecat saja aku. Aku sudah pernah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri yang langsung kau sobek, jika kau lupa." Jawab Naruto pongah dan membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap _onyx_ yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Lusa kita akan melakukan perjalanan untuk mendapatkan kesepakatan dengan Iwagakure, jadi kita akan disana sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyampaikan informasi. Tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberi ku hari libur, Suke." Kesal Naruto dan beranjak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela. Menatap hamparan luas gedung-gedung. "Apa kau sengaja?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Ini memang sudah tugasmu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang juga beranjak dan mengikuti Naruto menatap gedung-gedung bertingkat dibalik kaca jendela ruangannya.

Naruto terkekeh dan memandang tajam bayangan Sasuke di kaca.

"Tapi tatapan matamu mengatakan kebalikannya, Suke. Kau sengaja ingin memisahkan ku dengan Gaara. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan-"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Dobe. Kau, terikat kontrak dengan ku. Jangan membantah, aku tidak membutuhkan itu." Potong Sasuke cepat dan menghadap Naruto. Menatap _sapphire_ yang menantang. "Sudah ku katakan, dia hanyalah seorang _psycho_. Jadi kau harus menjauhinya." Lanjut Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau, Sasuke! Kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk memisahkan ku dengan Gaara. Kenapa kau melakukan itu!" teriak Naruto tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut. Naruto sungguh muak dengan semua sikap Sasuke yang selalu memisahkannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Hinata bahkan Itachi. Naruto menjalani hubungan dengan mereka dan Sasuke menghancurkannya.

Dengan menekan perusahaan Hyuga hingga ayah Hinata melarangnya menemui Hinata lagi.

Mengatakan tidak akan memaafkan kakaknya, Itachi bila tidak mengakhiri hubungan dengan Naruto dan sekarang Gaara. Inilah alasan mengapa Naruto enggan bertemu dengan Presiden Direkturnya. Karena pasti hanya akan terjadi perdebatan yang melelahkan.

"Sebenarnya apa mau, mu! Sasuke." Hardik Naruto tajam. Menatap menantang onyx yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin ku katakan lagi pada mu, Naruto. Kau bisa kembali." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gedung-gedung bertingkat dibalik jendela.

Naruto menggeram marah. Ingin sekali meninju sosok angkuh didepannya.

Naruto mendecih kesal dan berbalik menuju pintu. Melangkah terburu karena luapan emosinya.

Namun sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seseorang yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta memang akan selalu seenaknya, bukan begitu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

Sasuke bergeming ditempatnya. Onyxnya menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak pernah jatuh cinta, huh." Ulang Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Sasuke tertawa lirih. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak pernah jatuh cinta," ulang Sasuke lagi dengan intonasi yang dimainkan.

PRANG

Suara pecahan terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan saat Sasuke mengambil vas bunga yang ada didekatnya dan melemparkannya mengenai tembok dekat pintu.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa membedakan cinta dan obsesi!" teriak Sasuke kesal dan meninju kaca jendela anti peluru miliknya dengan sangat keras, hingga menimbulkan memar dijemarinya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke keras dan kembali meninju kaca jendela. Meluapkan perasaaan tidak enak yang menggerogotinya sendari tadi.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki apartemennya dengan lesu. Masih gagal paham dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Hah. Sebenarnya, kenapa si Teme selalu mencampuri urusan ku." Monolog Naruto yang sedang rebahan di sofa.

"Apa karena dia iri padaku? Apa aku boleh memiliki kekasih jika dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih?" Pikir Naruto menduga-duga maksud Sasuke.

"Akh! Mungkin begitu." Simpul Naruto dan tersenyum puas. "Aku harus bisa membantu Sakura-chan untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke jika begitu. Hahha." Putus Naruto dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju dapur, menuangkan air es ke gelas dan meneguknya pelan.

"Tapi, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Sakura-chan. Apa mungkin Teme menyukai laki-laki?" Duga Naruto lagi saat mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun semenjak 24 tahun mereka saling mengenal.

"Mungkin, aku juga bisa mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Sai. Itu bukan ide buruk, _ttebayo_." Putus Naruto dan terkikik pelan.

"Tapi, Sasuke dan Sai? Entah kenapa aku rasa mereka tidak akan cocok, Sai terlalu pendiam untuk Sasuke. Jika mereka berkencan maka tempat yang cocok adalah kencan di pemakaman." Naruto tergelak setelahnya. Menertawakan kenistaan jika Sasuke dan Sai berkencan.

TING!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran mengganggu Naruto yang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Tunggu dulu, _ttebayo_. Apa mungkin Sasuke menyukai Hinata-chan? Karena itu dia menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Hinata-chan saat di university dulu?"

Naruto melangkahkah kakinya menuju ruang TV. Mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi yang langsung menayangkan adegan roman picisan.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Ku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Hinata. Begitu pula sebaliknya." Naruto menyandarkan tubuh letihnya pada sofa kesayangannya jika sedang menonton TV.

Lama Naruto terdiam dan memandang bosan pada layar kaca yang sekarang sedang menampilkan seorang pemuda yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena akan ditinggalkan oleh wanitanya.

DEG

Naruto menegakkan badannya. Sapphirenya membola dan menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap layar TV yang masih menayangkan adegan roman picisan.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini sungguh tidak masuk di akal!" Seru Naruto tertahan. Sapphire Naruto melirik ke arah kiri yang terdapat meja kecil dengan sebuah pigura diatasnya.

"Mungkinkah... -mungkinkah Sasuke _incest_ dengan Itachi-Nii?" Cetus Naruto dengan memandang horor pigura yang menampilkan foto tiga orang pemuda.

"Itachi-Nii memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke," Monolog Naruto lagi dan berjalan mendekat kearah meja kecil dekat sofanya. "-dan bisa saja Sasuke menyalahartikan rasa sayang Itachi-Nii sebagai perasaan yang lebih."

Naruto mengangkat pigura yang terletak manis di meja mendekati wajahnya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke, _ttebayo_! Dia, tidak boleh menyalahartikan perasaannya pada Itachi-Oniichan." Putus Naruto dan mengangguk pasti.

Meletakkan pigura itu kembali dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

 _B'cause, I Love You so much_

 _I want you for my self_

 _Don't run!_

.

.

Hari yang sangat tidak ditunggu oleh Naruto tiba juga. Setelah berdebat dengan Gaara mengenai kepergiannya yang entah kapan akan kembali, akhirnya kini Naruto berada di pelabuhan. Memandang takjub samudera luas yang akan ia arungi nanti.

" _Na_ ~ Suke, mana kapal kita? Apakah kapal besar itu?" Tanya Naruto antusias pada seorang pemuda yang sedang menekuri _tablet_ ditangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa memandang Naruto. Meski tak bisa dibohongi jika Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto mengucapkan 'kapal kita'.

Naruto memandang sengit kearah Sasuke dan beralih pada Sai yang membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyuman khas seorang Sai.

" _Na_ ~ Sai-san.. jadi mana kapal kita?" Tanya Naruto dan mendekati Sai yang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Kapal kita akan berlabuh sebentar lagi, Naruto-kun. Meskipun kapal pribadi, tetap memiliki jadwal." Jawab Sai bijaksana dan tersenyum ramah.

" _Só ka_? Jadi-" belum sempat Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut dengan Sai, sebuah tangan menarik kerah kemejanya dengan sangat keras hingga Naruto merasa tercekik.

"Oe! TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan, _ttebayo_!" Protes Naruto.

"Kapalnya sudah datang." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan masih menarik kerah Naruto yang kini berjalan mundur.

Sai yang tadinya terkejut dan hendak menggapai tangan Naruto yang menggapai-gapai kearahnya menjadi tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Bos Besar-nya yang sangat kekanakan ketika cemburu.

" _S_ emoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sai kemudian dan mengikuti langkah kedua orang didepannya yang sedang berdebat.

.

.

Suasana ramai dan penuh gelak tawa terdengar di gelanggang sebuah kapal pesiar mewah dengan lambang Uchiha. Orang-orang nampak menikmati aktifitas santai mereka. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang cerah dengan iris sapphire yang sedang tertawa keras bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya di team 7.

"Naruto-kun," panggil sebuah suara dan menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto yang sedang menggoda Kiba.

"Akh~ Sai.. _nanda_ - _ttebayo_? Kau tidak bergabung bersama kita?" jawab serta tanya Naruto saat melihat Sai yang telah memanggil namanya.

Sai tersenyum ramah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan tatapan dari seluruh anggota team 7. Perempuan-perempuan yang tadi bergerombol dan membentuk lingkaran kecil tak jauh dari para lelaki berkumpul ikut menoleh dan menatap memuja pada Sai.

"Naruto-kun, ikutlah dengan ku." Pinta Sai masih dengan senyum yang berkembang.

Tidak hanya Naruto, tapi semua orang yang mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Sai memandang dengan ekspresi aneh. Sadar akan tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya Sai tersenyum canggung.

"Uchiha-sama memanggil mu, Naruto-kun." Ralat Sai dengan segera.

Mendengar 'Uchiha-sama' semua pasang mata memandang pada Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sedangkan Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Naruto benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Berbicara pada Sasuke sekarang adalah hal yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Sai kembali saat Naruto tak juga beranjak dari duduk santainya.

" _Ha'i_.. _Ha'i._.. aku sudah berdiri." Balas Naruto malas dan beranjak dari duduk manisnya. Berjalan malas mengikuti Sai yang mulai melangkah memasuki kapal.

" _Ano sa~ ano sa_ ~ Sai," panggil Naruto bersemangat seraya berlari lalu berjalan tepat disamping Sai yang menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung. "-jadi kenapa kita harus ke Iwagakure menggunakan jalur laut. Kurasa dengan jalur udara akan semakin cepat sampai." Keluh Naruto.

Sai memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. Mencerna ucapan Naruto. Memang benar jika menggunakan jalur udara akan sangat cepat, sedangkan jika menggunakan jalur laut bisa memakan waktu dua hari.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Sai yang membuat Naruto menoleh. "-mau mendengarkan cerita ku?" tawar Sai yang mengundang tanya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba, _ttebayo_." Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sai tersenyum dan memulai ceritanya mengenai kisah jika ada hantu yang akan selalu mendatangi seseorang yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

" _Hiyee_! Hentikan Sai! Aku tidak mau mendengar tentang itu, _ttebayo_!" jerit Naruto memecahkan kesunyian di dalam koridor yang ada pada dek kapal. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menatap ke segala arah.

.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda dengan manik onyx sedang memandang bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dari kaca jendela.

 _Drrtt Drrrtt_

Getaran halus kembali terdengar mengusik suasana sunyi yang memenuhi ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram. Sasuke memandang datar layar ponselnya yang terus menyala sendari tadi.

Diliriknya pigura yang terletak tak jauh dari ponselnya. Foto seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang terang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan tinju keatas menjadi penghuni dari pigura tersebut.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke mendekati pigura tersebut. Menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya tangannya terangkat untuk mendekati sang pigura. Sasuke memandang dalam pigura tersebut dengan pandangan penuh arti dan emosi yang seolah terkumpul. Sedetik sebelum pigura tersebut tersentuh, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sendari tadi terus bergetar.

Klik

' _Otouto_ , dimana kau?' suara baritone terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi dan memandang ponselnya dengan wajah _stoic_.

'Sasuke,' panggil suara dari seberang line.

" _Nii-san_ , mari kita akhiri saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara berat dan dalam.

'Apa maksudmu, Sasuke. Katakan dimana kau sekarang! Jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto.' Tekan Itachi –kakak Sasuke- dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

"Menyerahlah, _Nii-san_." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya dan melirik pigura yang menampilkan potret Naruto. "Naruto, milikku sekarang." Klaim Sasuke dan menyorot tajam potret Naruto seolah hal tersebut bisa membuat Naruto tunduk dan tidak akan pernah lari darinya.

'Jika kau berbicara tentang kepemilikan, aku sudah menyerah lama Sasuke. Yang kubicarakan adalah dirimu.' Suara tenang Itachi membuat geraman halus meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Diam dan lihat saja, _Baka-Niisan_. Aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku tidak peduli jika hal ini akan menyakitinya!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak dan menggenggam erat pigura Naruto.

'Sasuke, hentikan obsesi mu. Tidak masalah jika kau menyukai Naruto, tetapi-'

" _Damare_! Jangan campuri urusanku _Nii-san_!" teriak Sasuke sebelum membanting ponselnya ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan pandangan mata penuh amarah dari pancaran onyx kelamnya Sasuke membanting sofa disampingnya sebagai luapan rasa amarahnya, sehingga membuat barang-barang disekitarnya menjadi hancur terkena hantaman Sasuke.

PRAK

Sasuke memandang sengit pada benda yang telah mengenai kakinya, sebelum tatapan matanya melembut. Diambilnya pigura yang tadi sempat menghantam kakinya seolah menyadarkannya dari rasa amarah yang tiba-tiba menggelapkan akal dan pikirannya.

Sasuke memandang sendu pigura yang telah pecah pada bagian kacanya dan membuat potret Naruto di dalamnya terlihat retak. Sasuke memandang dalam potret Naruto.

.

 _If only i could hold you once_

 _I wish you were my lover forever_

 _I always praying_

 _You and I,_

 _Could be together.._

 _Couldn't we?_

 _._

"Nah Naruto-kun, masuklah. Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu mu di dalam." Jelas Sai saat mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu dengan ukiran pintu yang indah.

Naruto menatap pintu didepannya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Naruto bahkan tak merespon ketika Sai berpamitan dan meninggalkannya sendirian didepan pintu.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat menuju handle pintu dan hanya memegangnya. Seolah ragu untuk memutar handle pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat seorang yang selalu sukses membuat Naruto merasa gila. Ingatan Naruto terbang ke hari kemarin dimana dia meminta pengertian Gaara.

.

.

 _Gaara duduk dengan tenang di kasur Naruto saat Naruto duduk dengan gusar memandang ke arah Gaara._

" _Gaara, katakan sesuatu." Rajuk Naruto saat Gaara sama sekali tak bersuara setelah ia mengutarakan maksudnya meminta sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk dengan pemerintahan untuk datang malam itu._

" _Jika aku mengatakan kau untuk tidak pergi," Gaara menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Naruto dalam. "-apakah itu akan merubah sesuatu?" tanya Gaara kemudian._

 _Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Jarinya terkepal erat meremas sprei._

" _Naruto," panggil Gaara. Namun Naruto masih enggan untuk menatap jade_ _sang kekasih. Gaara mendekati Naruto yang duduk diujung kasur. Mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga Naruto bisa memandang mata jade_ _Gaara._

" _Naruto, kau tahu aku mencintai mu. Dan banyak yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita. Begitupula dengan Uchiha." Suara Gaara entah kenapa membuat dada Naruto merasa sesak. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal, Naruto." Pinta Gaara dengan intonasi berat. Berharap sang terkasih tidak akan pergi ke dalam pelukan Sasuke._

" _Gaara, aku hanya akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis saja, ttebayo. Itu terlalu berlebihan jika kau meminta ku tinggal hanya karena menganggap Sasuke tidak menyukai hubungan kita." Opini Naruto membela Sasuke. Entah kenapa mendengar sisi negatif Sasuke dari orang lain bisa membuat Naruto tak nyaman. Meski yang dikatakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan._

 _Gaara melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Naruto. Membuang pandangan pada jendela yang tak tertutup korden dan menampilkan pemandangan malam._

" _Na~ Gaara, aku juga ingin membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa perasaannya itu salah, ttebayo."_

 _Gaara mengalihkan jadenya kembali pada sapphire yang memancarkan semangat yang berkobar._

" _Menurutku, Sasuke sedang menyukai orang yang salah Gaara. Dia menyukai Itachi Nii-chan. Itu jelas hal yang salah kan, Gaara." Jelas Naruto dan membuat pandangan Gaara semakin menajam._

" _Naruto, jika kau pergi," Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh surai pirang Naruto yang terasa halus. Naruto menikmati setiap usapan dari Gaara. "Jika kau pergi, maka kita tidak akan sama lagi saat kau kembali." Sambung Gaara dan beranjak dari duduknya._

 _Naruto membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar ucapan Gaara._

" _Gaara." Panggil Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan._

 _Gaara tak memperdulikan panggilan Naruto seolah ia tak mendengarnya. Mengambil jas merah bata yang tadi ia sampirkan pada kursi dan mengenakannya._

" _Gaara, apa kau.. apa kau mengancam ku?" tanya Naruto tak terima dan mendekati Gaara yang belum juga membalas tatapannya._

 _Gaara membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Naruto._

" _Aku mencintai mu, Naru. Dan kau tahu itu –kan?" Naruto mengangguk cepat sebagai respon dari pernyataan serta pertanyaan Gaara._

" _Tapi percayalah, Naru. Kita tidak akan sama lagi jika kau pergi. Perasaanku mengatakan itu."_

 _Naruto memeluk Gaara erat. Tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto. Berharap dugaannya salah._

 _Entah darimana, Gaara bisa melihat kilatan mata yang berbeda saat Naruto membicarakan Sasuke. Dan Gaara tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada kekasih pirangnya._

 _Gaara sungguh tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi._

.

Naruto tersadar dari dunianya saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan sebagian helaian surai pirangnya dan ia masih berada di pintu yang akan membuatnya bertemu dengan orang yang patut disalahkan akan semua perasaan tak menentu yang kini mendiami hati dan pikirannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa asumsi Gaara hanyalah sekedar asumsi saja. Saat ia kembali dari perjalanan bisnis ini, ia masih Uzumaki Naruto kekasih dari Rei Gaara atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Sabaku no Gaara.

 _CKLEK_

Aroma _mint_ segera memasuki indera penciuman Naruto. Naruto mengedarkan _sapphire_ nya ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari keberadaan tersangka utama yang membuat dia terdampar ke ruangan ini.

Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya saat mendapati ruangan Sasuke berantakan seolah baru saja diterjang badai.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto panik saat tidak mendapati sang raven di ruangan minimalis yang di desain layaknya _president_ _room_ di hotel bintang lima.

Tak ada sahutan membuat Naruto semakin dalam memasuki kamar dan menelusuri ruangan mencari celah keberadaan Sasuke.

Gotcha!

Naruto segera menghambur ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di lantai bersandarkan kasur yang tak kalah berantakannya dari tempat Naruto berpijak tadi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto seraya berjongkok menyamai posisi Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke, what the hell is this? What happen to you? Something wrong?" Runtun Naruto mengungkapkan semua rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti pikirannya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam. Menampilkan sepasang malam kelam yang kini menyorot Naruto tajam. Menghantarkan hawa dingin bagi sekujur tubuh Naruto.

Entah disadari atau tidak, tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit terkesiap dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia oleng dari jongkoknya. Terduduk lemas menatap malam yang terus menyorotnya tajam.

"Sasuke," Naruto menggumam lirih saat tak mendapat respon dari _onyx_ didepannya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto." Suara baritone dengan intonasi serak dan dalam menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Menghantarkan friksi-friksi aneh bagi Naruto yang berada didepan Sasuke. "Kau adalah milikku." Klaim Sasuke kemudian dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya menggapai helaian surai pirang Naruto. "Dan hanya milikku." Sambung Sasuke saat jemari pucatnya mulai menyelusuri wajah Naruto.

Plak

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang mulai bergerilya menyentuh setiap inchi wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_ - _Teme_! Kau membuatku takut." Desis Naruto tajam seraya menyisir helaian pirangnya. Naruto mencoba menata perasaan kalutnya saat mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya semakin tajam.

" _Maa_ ~~ Suke. Jangan memandang ku seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat aneh dimataku." Cicit Naruto yang tanpa sadar semakin beringsut menjauhi Sasuke.

Grab

Sasuke mencekal pergelangan kaki Naruto dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Tanpa sepatah katapun Sasuke menarik kaki Naruto mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oe! Teme!" menimbulkan teriakan nyaring Naruto memenuhi ruangan yang tadi nya sunyi senyap. Saat ini posisi Naruto telentang paksa dengan siku tangan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak seutuhnya menempel pada lantai.

Sapphire Naruto kembali membulat horor saat melihat Sasuke yang mulai merangkak diatasnya. Memerangkap Naruto dalam kukungan sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Apapun yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, ini sungguh tidak lucu!" peringat Naruto yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang semakin mendekati Naruto. Bibir tipis sang Uchiha kini telah berada di perpotongan leher Naruto yang pada akhirnya telentang pasrah di bawah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan dengan jari jemari yang meremat halus pundak sang Uchiha dan mendorongnya pelan. "ini salah, _ttebayo._ " Lirih Naruto dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan sapuan halus dan panas di lehernya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita hentikan. Kita bicara lagi besok." Rayu Naruto dan semakin mendorong Sasuke yang tak bergeming dan masih mengecupi leher Naruto yang kini terpampang jelas.

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kecupannya dan memandang sapphire yang menatapnya sendu. Naruto bisa saja melakukan cara kekerasan untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak jika iris malam Sasuke nampak sangat terluka.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto dan secara perlahan jemari yang tadi digunakan untuk melepaskan kungkungan Sasuke, kini bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipi sang Uchiha. Naruto mengusap pelan pipi yang terasa dingin dengan mata yang sangat menunjukkan kesedihan didalamnya.

"Kau mengatakan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, heum, Naruto." Suara rendah dari bibir tipis Sasuke terdengar menusuk di telinga Naruto.

"Na~ Sasuke, jadi kau marah karena itu? Haha, bukan salahku jika aku tidak tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, Teme! Kau tidak pernah bercerita, _ttebayo_." Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi suara Naruto sedikit bergetar saat membalas kata-kata sahabat sendari kecilnya ini.

"Mataku hanya memiliki satu object yang tak pernah berganti. Hatiku telah tertambat pada satu jiwa dan tak pernah goyah." Desis Sasuke seraya mengecupi cuping dan pipi Naruto.

"Dan itu Kau! Naruto!" lanjut Sasuke penuh penekanan seraya menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuh Naruto.

Naruto serasa terhantam godam yang sangat besar. Hati dan pikirannya tak sanggup menerima pernyataan Sasuke. Seolah sedang terjadi pembekuan pada setiap saraf-saraf Naruto, Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata. Membiarkan bungsu Uchiha melucuti pakaian atasnya.

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan memandang paras _shock_ Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Sasuke. Tubuh ramping terbalut kulit tan yang menggoda.

"Kau milikku Naru." Klaim Sasuke lagi dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Naruto. Menggigit gemas leher Naruto hingga membuat sang empunya merintih dan tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Refleks didorongnya tubuh Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya menindih Naruto. "Suke! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini! Ini sungguh cara yang sama sekali tidak lucu untuk menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Gaara, _ttebayo_." Racau Naruto dalam kepanikannya.

Dan berhasil. Penjelajahan bibir tipis Sasuke berhenti.

Naruto mendesah lega saat beban ditubuhnya tidak terasa lagi. Namun itu tak berselang lama saat Naruto merasakan rasa kebas pada pipinya. Sapphire tersebut terbelalak tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sasuke.." lirih Naruto dan menelusuri bekas tamparan sang Uchiha di pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke telah berdiri tegak menjulang menatap datar Naruto yang sedang terduduk dengan kondisi _topless_.

"Menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan Gaara, huh?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan sesaat yang baru saja terjadi. "Jika aku mau.. si merah itu sudah berada di dalam tanah saat pertama dia mengenal mu dan merebut mu dari ku, Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan onyx yang tak lepas menyorot segala gerak-gerik pemuda pirang yang kini sedang berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Hai, emnn~~

fict ini sebelumnya sudah ada di wattpad, bagi yang sudah membaca pasti tau

Vee updet ini di ffn hanya untuk meminta bantuan

Karena kesibukan vee, adakah yang mau collab dengan vee untuk merampungkan fict ini dan IWLYG ?

Jujur saja, vee lagi mager

Jadi setiap mau nyentuh rasa kantuk dan lelah itu datang,

Jika ada yang berkenan collab, dengan ide dasar vee yang dikembangkan ceritanya oleh kalian, dan vee yang akan mengedit, menambah mengurang hingga fict ini maupun IWLYG tetap dalam jalurnya,

Jika ada yang berkenan, bisa pm vee di ffn ato di fb vee

Versya Chan,

Terimakasih, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan 😊😊


End file.
